


кейки ай

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Сонгю хотел просто такое место, в котором он мог бы работать в своём углу, и чтобы его не трогали сверх меры. Они с Дону остановились на кондитерской.#БытовыеЗарисовкиЛюдейКоторыеРешилиЛюбитьСладкое #ИНемногоДругДруга
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	кейки ай

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам мерещится отдалённый намёк на Antique Bakery, то он не мерещится.
> 
> Написано на wokafest

\- Эй, хозяин, муку тащить куда?  
\- Не прикидывайся слепым, Дону, на кухню, зачем нам мешки в зале?

Когда Сонгю загорелся - в меру своего не самого взрывного характера и в меру собственных ограниченных средств - идеей открыть это место, он знал наверняка - с его идеями и компаньоном не оказаться им в лучших путеводителях по городу, не получать им статусные звезды и награды, и даже толпы посетителей вряд ли будут стройной или не очень очередью стоять по улице до входа. Сонгю этого, в общем-то, вовсе не желал, оставив все чаяния и восторги на своего главного и пожизненного помощника.  
Сонгю хотел просто такое место, в котором он мог бы работать за стойкой на своей территории, получая ровно столько, чтобы не прогореть, и чтобы его не трогали сверх меры, не тыкали в его обязанности со всех сторон. И чтобы запах вокруг был не уличного смога, не деревенского сена, не надушенного плохо проветриваемого офиса.

Что ж, они с Дону остановились на кондитерской.

Если бы это было так просто. И даже не в организаторском смысле, когда самым естественным образом выяснилось, что Дону, который пытается печь за пределами своей квартиры, - это запредельное стихийное бедствие, не оставляющее камня на камне. Сонгю же за стойкой по утрам мог выглядеть настолько скучающим, чтобы отбить у посетителей любой самый сильный аппетит. Не удивительно, что дела пошли на лад только когда они поменялись местами.  
Мало-помалу пошли. И вот они здесь, на кухне, присыпанной непонятной цветной крошкой, с блестящими каплями глазури тут и там. Такого погрома раньше Сонгю ни разу не устраивал, даже во времена студенческих кулинарных экспериментов, но все случается впервые.

\- Сонгю, ты уверен, что...  
\- Да-да, уверен. Это такое популярное сейчас... что-то.  
\- Торт?

Дону даже не старался не смеяться, пока Сонгю разводил руками и закатывал глаза. Старался изобразить серьёзного кондитера, следующего за трендами и всячески не одобряющего неодобрения своих современных шедевров. Через пару десятков секунду он смеялся едва ли не громче.  
Забыть про вращающуюся подставку под коржи, просто вылить кляксами цветную глазурь и психануть в попытке размазать её, мстительно забрасывая весь стол сладкой крошкой – и результат всё же мало напоминал гладкий зеркальный торт. Ну что же, он попытался.  
Пустое место на витрине всегда можно было заполнить фирменными профитролями.

Их милый-младший-постоянный-посетитель Чонгук, кажется, только ими и питался, судя по его утренним набегам перед учёбой и вечерним – после неё. Только в смены их бариста на полставки – Тэхёна, правда, но это частности, которые отмечал Сонгю, иногда выглядывая с кухни. По вторникам и четвергам он подготавливал гораздо больше профитролей, а Дону придумал специальную скидку для первого входящего в зал.  
Иногда казалось, что мелкий, приходящий вместе с работниками, в кондитерской по утрам жил. Возможно, стоило ввести ради него меню нормального завтрака, но сэндвичи у Сонгю получались на редкость отсыревающие, а у Дону со слишком экстремальным вкусом для неподготовленного желудка, так что подкормку юного студента оставили на Тэхёна.

Вечера понедельника принадлежали Хёнвону. Закутанному в насколько слоёв одежды обычно, в тёмных очках и с потрясающим упорством считающему, что вечер понедельника на самом деле - утро понедельника. Возможно, для него так оно и было. Тэхён всегда обслуживал его с самым деловитым видом и писал на картонном стаканчике его имя "Хёнвон", хотя они вообще-то не писали имена посетителей на стаканах.

Утром субботы Сонгю ловил своих компаньонов на том, что Тэхён нюхал все кофейные зерна в пределах видимости, хотя кофе он только готовил, но никогда не пил, а Дону пытался взбить дальгона кофе вручную и как можно быстрее. Чем ему не угодил миксер и что там за новые тенденции в соцсетях, Сонгю предпочитал не спрашивать.

\- Дону, а разве мы тоже вели себя так поначалу? - зато спрашивал он, глядя на их воскресную парочку из-за приоткрытой двери. Дону за стойкой не скучал, но не мог не подвинуться к этой щели ближе, ничуть не стесняясь не шептать в ответ.  
\- Да мы разве похожи? - то ли смеялся мурлычаще, то ли мурлыкал и смеялся Дону. - Тебя и раньше было не смутить, а тут...

Тут наблюдалась пропасть неловкости и парочка, которая парочкой и не была вовсе, но приходили они пугающе одновременно, неловко топтались у витрины, и умудрялись не только пытаться заказать одно и то же и в одну и ту же секунду, отворачиваясь и краснея, но и расшаркиваться по пять минут у платёжного терминала. У одного на карте значилась фамилия Пак, у другого - Мин, и чеки они путали до пугающего часто, и заказы путали ещё чаще, и пора было им помочь.

Правда, как-то воскресенье выпало на день подработки Тэхёна, и прямо за стойкой на меловой доске он изобразил в сердцах фразу "Купи мне кофе и пригласи на свидание", но и это не помогло, парочка-не-парочка даже не заметила его стараний, а стирать было жаль, и надпись продержалась до самого вторника. Потом пришлось стирать уже экстренно, со стыдом и довольством, и Сонгю долго смеялся на кухне, что слышалось в зале почти потусторонними звуками. У младшего постоянного посетителя зрение было куда лучше и смелости побольше. Воскресную же парочку было таким не пронять.  
Сонгю обещал себе, что глазурью напишет, что следует, на самих пирожных, чтобы наверняка. Ворвётся в зал из кухни и напишет прямо при парочке. Не слишком профессионально, зато Дону как-то обмолвился, что с кулинарным конусом для крема Сонгю выглядит особенно устрашающе. Вдруг бы подействовало.

\- Эй, Сонгю, вино тащить сюда?  
\- Что ты как в первый раз, Дону.

Они шутливо устраивали маленькие перепалки после закрытия в пятницу. Небольшой зал на пять столиков. Пустующая витрина со сладостями. Дону очень банально свечи зажигал по бокам стойки, пока верхний свет был отключён, а двери надёжно заперты.  
Своя кондитерская - вещь далеко не самая простая, поэтому должны же у них быть простые повседневные радости? Жить в маленькой квартирке над кондитерской, практически жить в самой кондитерской, наблюдать за приходящими в неё людьми, стараться для них и для себя. В дневное время - больше для них. Но в вечер пятницы разве не стоило расслабиться самим по старой привычке времён офиса, времён неприятного стресса. Сонгю бы вздрогнул, но он только лениво опёрся локтями о стойку со своей стороны. Дону - с другой. В конечном итоге, они были здесь, и им нравилось - готовить, делать людей капельку счастливее, а себя чувствовать спокойнее и нужнее. Плечи Сонгю расслабленно опустились после очередной долгой и насыщенной недели, одной из многих.

\- Хочешь, принесу оставшихся пирожных с кухни?  
\- Себя лучше принеси мне, Дону.

Сонгю фыркнул раз, другой, а в поцелуй больше не фыркал.  
Что ж, они с Дону совсем не зря однажды остановились на кондитерской.


End file.
